The Final Battle (MLP: TM)
This is how The Final Battle goes in My Little Pony: The Movie. then see our heroes walking up to the gates of Canterlot, the Pirates, Autobots, Nighlock, Skystar, and the Justice League hiding in a huge cake Skull Warriors guarding the gates block the entrance Capper: Uh, yeah, I got a delivery here for a Mister "Skull Grinder". I was given explicit instructions to bring this here cake to this here castle's throne room. two Skull Warriors don't move and aim their spears at him Capper: All right, then. Look here. Could one o' y'all go be a pal, go tell your boss he's not getting his "congratulations on subduing defenseless pastel ponies" cake? 'Cause I don't wanna be the one responsible for the big guy missing his special dessert. You know what I'm saying? Nighlock: quietly Oldest trick in the book. I love it. counts down on his fingers then points his thumb at them Nighlock: quietly Works every time. Skull Warriors move aside Capper: Thank you kindly, fellas. I'mma be sure and put in a good word for the botha y'all. smiles brightly, catching one of the Skull Warriors attention Applejack: quietly Pinkie, quit looking so happy! Ya ain't fooling nopony! Pinkie Pie: quietly Oh! Okay! sad head through the streets, passing Granddur on the way Granddur: the cake I better make sure that isn't poisoned. heads over to it Granddur: One can never be too certain. scoops a piece, but sees one of the Pirates eyes Granddur: hyperventilates Guards! pirate grabs him, but too late, they have been noticed Capper: Uh-oh. Plan B? Rainbow Dash: The jig is up! Arcee: Plan B. Gali: Yup. others burst out of the cake Captain Celaeno: Come on! [ Mullet: Harr! [ Princess Skystar: Oof! grunts [ Murdock: squawks [ Lix Spittle: grunts [ [ [ Lix Spittle: laughs uses his shadows on a few Skull Warriors Flyer [Skull Hydra [Skull Fang [Applejack, Bulkhead, and Onua Applejack: [grunting Bulkhead: Come on! Is that the best you got?! Onua: Rarity, Pohatu, and Capper Rarity: Lovely! Bumblebee: [beeps (translation: Awesome!) Pohatu: Smokescreen, and Lewa Pinkie Pie: Surprise! Smokescreen: Gotcha! Lewa: Skull Warrior: [surprised grunts [ Pinkie Pie: Double surprise!! Smokescreen: Caught ya and cuffed ya! Lewa: [ Pinkie Pie: Whee! laughs Smokescreen: This is just too easy! Lewa: [ Fluttershy: whimpers Ooh! Ratchet: It's okay, Fluttershy. Kopaka: [ Fluttershy: You seem tense. Do you wanna talk about it? Ratchet: Kopaka: Skull Warrior: Huh? [ Captain Celaeno: Yeah! pounds two more while Arcee takes on three Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Arcee: These guys won't go down with just one shot you know! Gali: [ Captain Celaeno: Head for the castle! We'll hold them off! Rainbow Dash: Come on! Arcee: Okay. Gali: [ [ Skull Warrior: and sobbing Fluttershy: Let it all out. Ratchet: Let all your emotions go. Kopaka: Everypony else: Fluttershy! Every bot: Ratchet! Toa: Kopaka! Fluttershy: Oh! Sorry, our time is up. Buh-bye! Ratchet: Until we meet again. Kopaka: Skull Warrior: sad Goodbye. [ Skull Warriors appear [ Princess Skystar: Keep going! Shelly? Sheldon? Shelly and Sheldon: chattering [ Skull Warrior: grunts I can't see! [ Skull Slicer, Skull Basher, and two Skull Scorpios appear] Applejack: Uh-oh. Bulkhead: What? Onua: Capper: Spike Hey, ain't you a fire-breathing dragon? [ Spike: [breathes fire Capper: laughs fight resumes stabs a Skull Warrior and throws him off the cliff [ Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Nighlocktheawesome